mc3fandomcom-20200214-history
Weapons
Bravel-1 / SCAR-L (Assault Rifle) The first primary weapon of the game.It is unlocked at rank 0 and provides accurate fire while maintaining moderate damage. It has a small clip though, which is a major downfall. Reccomended as a starter weapon. *Damage: 4/10 *Accuracy: 6/10 *Fire Rate: 5/10 *Mobility: 4/10 *Range: 3/10 *Overall: 22/50 *Unlocked at rank: 0 MC81 / MP7 (Sub Machine Gun) The second unlockable weapon in the game. It is unlocked at rank 3 and has a high rate of fire and high mobility. *Damage: 3/10 *Accuracy: 7/10 *Fire Rate: 8/10 *Mobility: 6/10 *Range: 2/10 *Overall: 26/50 *Unlocked at rank: 3 *Cost: 5,000 Intercept L200 / M200 Intervention (Sniper Rifle) The first sniper rifle of the game. As a bolt-action rifle, it has a very slow rate of fire, but has extremley high damage. *Damage: 9/10 *Accuracy: 9/10 *Fire Rate: 2/10 *Mobility: 4/10 *Range: 9/10 *Overall: 33/50 *Unlocked at rank: 10 *Cost: 7,000 ACM / ACR (Assault Rifle) High rate of fire and accuracy , but low damage. A powerful weapon when used right. *Damage: 5/10 *Accuracy: 7/10 *Fire Rate: 6/10 *Mobility: 4/10 *Range: 4/10 *Overall: 26/50 *Unlocked at rank: 16 *Cost: 11,000 Shred-4 / MG4 (Light Machine Gun) Extremley high rate of fire but low damage, portability and range make this gun obsolete in everything but close-quarters combat. *Damage: 3/10 *Accuracy: 4/10 *Fire Rate: 9/10 *Mobility: 3/10 *Range: 2/10 *Overall: 21/50 *Unlocked at rank: 22 *Cost: 16,000 OPS55 / UMP (Sub Machine Gun) Extremley high rate of fire, damage and mobility, but m edium range makes this a powerful all-purpose weapon. *Damage: 5/10 *Accuracy: 6/10 *Fire Rate: 7/10 *Mobility: 5/10 *Range: 3/10 *Overall: 26/50 *Unlocked at rank: 24 *Cost: 12,000 KT-44 / Klashnikov (Assault Rifle) The assault rifle with the most damage in the game, but a high amount of recoil makes it only useful in close-quarters. *Damage: 6/10 *Accuracy: 4/10 *Fire Rate: 6/10 *Mobility: 6/10 *Range: 2/10 *Overall: 24/50 *Unlocked at rank: 28 *Cost: 28,000 Maiden / FAMAS (Assault Rifle) A high rate of fire along with accuracy and range make this weapon deadly as a mid-range weapon. *amage: 3/10 *Accuracy: 5/10 *Fire Rate: 6/10 *Mobility: 4/10 *Range: 5/10 *Overall: 23/50 *Unlocked at rank: 35 *Cost: 16,000 TXR Reaper / Kriss Vector (Sub Machine Gun) High damage, accuracy and mobility make this an assault rifle in a Sub Machine Gun package. *Damage: 4/10 *Accuracy: 6/10 *Fire Rate: 7/10 *Mobility: 5/10 *Range: 4/10 *Overall: 26/50 *Unlocked at rank: 40 *Cost: 20,000 TZ4 Compakt / M4A1 (Assault Rifle) Powerful in all categories, the TZ4 is a very powerful all-purpose weapon, powerful at all ranges. *Damage: 4/10 *Accuracy: 7/10 *Fire Rate: 6/10 *Mobility: 4/10 *Range: 5/10 *Overall: 26/50 *Unlocked at rank: 46 *Cost: 16,000 KR600 / GM6 Lynx (Sniper Rifle) An extremley powerful, semi-automatic sniper rifle that always guarantees a two-hit kill. It's only downfall is that it has a small clip. *Damage: 7/10 *Accuracy: 9/10 *Fire Rate: 5/10 *Mobility: 5/10 *Range: 7/10 *Overall: 33/50 *Unlocked at rank: 52 *Cost: 24,000 Automat-X / AUG HBAR (Light Machine Gun) High power and mobility, but a generous magazine and shaky recoil make this an extremely powerful weapon at close-quarters. *Damage: 4/10 *Accuracy: 4/10 *Fire Rate: 6/10 *Mobility: 5/10 *Range: 3/10 *Overall: 22/50 *Unlocked at rank: 64 *Cost: 28,000 ZN6 Prototype / XM8 (Assault Rifle) High power, accuracy, and mobility make this an extremley powerful weapon at all ranges. *Damage: 4/10 *Accuracy: 7/10 *Fire Rate: 7/10 *Mobility: 4/10 *Range: 5/10 *Overall: 27/50 *Unlocked at rank: 70 *Cost: 22,000 MK45 / MK23 (Handgun) Moderate damage and high mobility make this an extremley good starter weapon. *Damage: 5/10 *Accuracy: 7/10 *Fire Rate: 8/10 *Mobility: 7/10 *Range: 4/10 *Overall: 31/50 *Unlocked at rank: 0 Defiler / KSG-12 (Shotgun) The most long-range shotgun in the game, as well as the shotgun with the largest ammo capacity. *Damage: 8/10 *Accuracy: 4/10 *Fire Rate: 2/10 *Mobility: 4/10 *Range: 3/10 *Overall: 19.50 *Unlocked at rank: 7 *Cost: 6,000 Vulture / Desert Eagle (Handgun) High damage and a moderate rate of fire make this a deadly sidearm. *Damage: 6/10 *Accuracy: 6/10 *Fire Rate: 7/10 *Mobility: 5/10 *Range: 3/10 *Overall: 27/50 *Unlocked at rank: 12 *Cost: 10,000 Rampage-4 / AT4 (Rocket Launcher) Insanley high damage and extreme accuracy, but low mobility and a low fire rate. *Damage: 9/10 *Accuracy: 9/10 *Fire Rate: 1/10 *Mobility: 3/10 *Range: 9/10 *Overall: 31/50 *Unlocked at rank: 18 *Cost: 18,000 N4010 / M4 Super 90 (Shotgun) A powerful shotgun with great damage but a small clip and low range. *Damage: 7/10 *Accuracy: 2/10 *Fire Rate: 4/10 *Mobility: 4/10 *Range: 2/10 *Overall: 19/50 *Unlocked at rank: 31 *Cost: 16,000 ROAR 3000 / AA-12 (Shotgun) A highly powerful automatic shotgun. It's only downfall is that it only has 8 rounds in a magazine. *Damage: 6/10 *Accuracy: 3/10 *Fire Rate:6/10 *Mobility: 4/10 *Range: 2/10 *Overall: 21/50 *Unlocked at rank: 58 *Cost: 22,000 ZXD / EXD-37 (Grenade Launcher) An extremley powerful weapon thaty launches a frag grenade at a medium range. It only has one grenade per reload, though. *Damage: 9/10 *Accuracy: 2/10 *Fire Rate: 2/10 *Mobility: 4/10 *Range: 4/10 *Overall: 21/50 *Unlocked at rank: 76 *Cost: 22,000 .44 Magnum / Python (Handgun) An extremley powerful sidearm. High recoil makes it not very good at a distance , and it has a small magazine and a slow reload speed. *Damage: 7/10 *Accuracy: 4/10 *Fire Rate: 6/10 *Mobility: 5/10 *Range: 2/10 *Overall: 25/50 *Unlocked at rank: 82